


Sunshine

by HighPriest57



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Motherly Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Hudson is a sweet heart, based off a picture on Amino, i guess?, nosey Mrs. Hudson, sherlock needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriest57/pseuds/HighPriest57
Summary: It's rainy out, Sherlock is alone glaring at a window. Lots of fluff. I suck at summaries sorry.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/427334) by violently canary. 



> Hey! Welcome to my first posted fanfiction! I would like everyone to know that I have posted this story onto my amino. It is based off a picture I had seen on amino and I have permission from the creator to write this story. The picture is here--- http://aminoapps.com/p/1c879lq  
> Alright now on to the story, I hope you all enjoy and please leave nice comments.

Sherlock stared out the window as he played his violin. It’s been raining for the past two days which meant he had no cases. John had decided to go to the store since they were out of milk. At least that’s what Sherlock thought. Either way, John didn’t understand, those experiments were important; that’s why he used all the milk John had gotten the day before.

   Sherlock was so lost in his thoughts and music he didn’t hear Mrs. Hudson yell for him. Sherlock scowled at the window. John has been gone for nearly three hours now, he never took this long to get milk since the shop was just around the corner. 

Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts by Mrs. Hudson opening the door without knocking. “Dear, where is John?” Mrs. Hudson asks as she looks around.

“Mrs. Hudson, I don’t know. I believe he went to the shop.” Sherlock looks back at her and watches her. She looks at him with an understanding look. “Well dear, would you like some tea and biscuits?” Sherlock shakes his head and turns back and starts to play his violin again. Mrs. Hudson was about to leave when Sherlock’s phone starts to ring. 

“Oh. Mrs. Hudson, could you hand me my phone?” Sherlock says not bothering to turn around. Mrs. Hudson grabs his phone, “Not your housekeeper dear.” She said as she looked at who was calling. “Um dear I know it’s not my business but who is ‘Sunshine’? I thought you and John were a couple. Dear, you should know better than to cheat on someone as nice and loyal as John.” She said in the way a mother would with a child who was in the wrong. 

“Mrs. Hudson, John and I aren’t a” Sherlock sighs in what seems like defeat, “we aren’t a couple. Plus who my sunshine is shouldn’t be important information to you. So please hand me the phone.” 

Mrs. Hudson nods knowingly. “Alright dear. I’ll leave you to it.” She gives Sherlock the phone and leaves. Sherlock sighs and answers the phone, ”John what is it?” Sherlock walks to the kitchen to look in the cabinets. His lab equipment is still on the table from earlier that day. 

“Sherlock I will not be home tonight. I’m going to Harry’s to help her with her drinking.” Sherlock stops dead in his tracks. 

“John,” Sherlock says seriously. “We are out of honey. Pick up some honey at the store before you get home.” Sherlock says about to hang up.

“Sherlock! I said I’m not coming home tonight!” John yelled into his phone. Sherlock tightens his fist around his phone. He doesn’t want his sunshine to leave him alone again. Why can’t his blogger take the hint? 

“John we need olives, vinegar, and honey. I’ll message you the list.” Sherlock says hoping John just might get the hint if he forced him to get these things. Sherlock hears a growl on the other end of the phone, “Sherlock I swear, will you ever listen to me!” Sherlock tries to stay calm. “Fine.” Sherlock hangs up. He was obviously pretty hurt that John didn’t want to spend the day with him.

Sherlock decides to lay on the couch and sulk until John comes home. So he does exactly that. Sherlock goes into his mind palace and decides to clean it up; after the whole thing with being shot and his body going into shock, his mind palace has been such a mess. As Sherlock was putting a picture back into place he heard the door to the flat open. Sherlock got up to see who it was. To Sherlock’s surprise, it was John, his sunshine. John was holding grocery bags with an annoyed look on his face. 

“John? You aren’t to be home till tomorrow.” Sherlock says in what he hopes sounds normal, for him at least. John stares at Sherlock annoyed. “I came home early because someone needs to make sure you eat something. Plus Harry just called and said that she doesn’t want my help and that I had to go home to my boyfriend. I tol-” John was cut off by Sherlock hugging him. John stares at him but then gently set the grocery bags down and hugged him back. 

“John.” Sherlock paused, “you are my sunshine.” John freezes slightly but then smiles. “Mr. William Sherlock Scott Holmes did you just proclaim your love for me by saying the title of a child's song?” Sherlock chuckles slightly. “I suppose that I did John Hamish Watson. So would you like to be my boyfriend?” Sherlock asks refusing to let John go in fear that John might say no. 

“Yes.” John looks Sherlock in the eyes “Is this why you wanted me to come home?” Sherlock laughs “Don’t be silly. Of course not. I wanted you home so I wouldn’t be bored.” John sighs and lets Sherlock go. He picks up the bags and starts to the kitchen. “Oh, Sherlock did you clean up your equipment that I asked you to clean up a few hours ago?” Sherlock smiled softly. As he watched John could swear that he saw letters above John's head saying sunshine. John saw the equipment that was still on the table and looked at Sherlock annoyed again. “Sherlock.” John sighed, he was never going to get through to Sherlock.

 

As John and Sherlock stood there in comfort and normality the rain stopped and the sun started to shine. This was a sign that even when the sun is away Sherlock will always have his sunshine.


End file.
